Misconceptions
by sellarosella
Summary: [CH. 4] Sejak awal, hubungan mereka memang berawal dari kesalahpahaman.
1. Prologue

Requested by **mey**.**chan.5872682**. Majority of the plot belongs to her. Thank you buat plotnya, Mey-_chan_!

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PROLOGUE**

.

"Karena menurutku seragam basket hitam cocok untuk kulitmu!"

Akashi Seijuurou tengah duduk di kafetaria, menikmati sepiring panekuk serta secangkir cokelat hangat ditemani teman kecilnya, Aomine Daiki. Saat itu sudah bulan Februari, tidak lama lagi mereka akan lulus dari SMP Teikou dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang SMU. Pilihannya adalah SMU Rakuzan di Kyoto, sementara Aomine memilih Akademi Touou. Kini lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu tengah membujuknya agar ikut ke Touou.

"Ayolah, Akashi. Memang kau tidak bosan memakai seragam Rakuzan yang tidak jauh beda dengan Teikou?" desak Aomine, mulai menggoyang meja kafetaria.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa ia bisa lupa teman kecilnya ini sangat keras kepala? "Aku tidak memilih sekolah berdasarkan seragam basket, Daiki."

Dilihatnya rahang Aomine mengeras. Wajah lelaki itu tampak kesal karena tidak bisa membujuk Akashi. Perlahan, Aomine memalingkan wajah ke lapangan, menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku—" Ia memulai dengan nada jenuh. "—nggak mau LDR _(Long Distance Relationship—pacaran jarak jauh)_."

Mata Akashi melebar seiring dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia bahkan sampai tersedak cokelat yang sedang ia minum. Ah, Akashi sering lupa kalau status hubungan mereka sudah bukan 'teman kecil' melainkan 'pasangan kekasih'.

Menyeka bibir dengan serbet yang diulurkan Aomine, ia berdeham pelan. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang ikut denganku ke Rakuzan?"

Aomine mendelik tajam. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang ikut aku ke Touou?"

Akashi diam. Aomine juga diam. Sejujurnya, lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak mau menukar Rakuzan dengan Touou hanya karena Aomine memintanya. Ia sudah lama merencanakan untuk mendaftar di Rakuzan setelah lulus dari Teikou. Ia menganggap Rakuzan cocok untuk mengembangkan basket dan kemampuan akademis yang ia miliki.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine bangkit berdiri, mengambil tasnya sekaligus tas Akashi. "Lupakan saja soal tadi. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa."

Manik heterokrom Akashi mengikuti punggung Aomine sampai ke pinggir lapangan sebelum ia ikut berdiri menyusul lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Sejak mereka jadi pasangan, Aomine tidak pernah membiarkannya membawa tas sendiri. Juga tidak pernah membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Apa rutinitas mereka akan terhenti begitu mereka menjadi murid SMU?

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membeli formulir Touou."

Langkah Aomine terhenti.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mulut menganga seperti itu, Daiki. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" tukas Akashi sembari memutar mata dan berjalan melewati Aomine. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya ditarik berhadapan dengan lelaki itu dan bibirnya dikecup lembut.

Aomine hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir Akashi, itupun hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Lalu ia menjauh, mengulas cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. "Aku tahu kau akan ikut denganku."

Akashi dengan cepat memulihkan diri dari kekagetannya dan memelototi Aomine. Yang tadi bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi semua orang pasti akan terkejut bila tiba-tiba dicium, kan? "Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran dengan bersikap kurang ajar padaku."

"Kurang ajar," dengus lelaki bersurai biru tua itu malas. "Aku baru tahu mencium pacar sendiri termasuk kurang ajar."

"Kau tahu, aku mulai penasaran kau benar-benar ingin aku ke Touou atau tidak."

Menghela napas, Aomine mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Sebaiknya ia berhenti main-main dengan emosi kekasihnya yang tidak stabil. "Baik, baik, aku diam."

Lelaki itu menepati perkataannya dan tetap diam hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah Akashi.

* * *

"Oi, _nee-san_, pacarmu ganti?"

Aomine melirik lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang duduk bersama orangtuanya di ruang makan dari balik bahu. Lelaki itu diajak kakak perempuannya ke rumah untuk merayakan natal bersama. Ia sempat bingung siapa lelaki itu saat kakaknya bilang itu pacarnya. Tapi setahu Aomine, pacar kakaknya berambut hitam.

"Ganti apanya?" seru sang kakak dengan suara cukup keras agar tidak teredam kulkas. "Dia kan cowok yang kubawa kemari minggu lalu. Ngomong-ngomong kau lihat _soft drink_ yang kusimpan di kulkas nggak?"

"Nggak," balas Aomine langsung. Sejak kapan ada _soft drink_ di kulkas mereka? Kalau pun ada, pasti ia sudah menghabiskannya dari tadi. "Tapi pacarmu kan rambutnya hitam. Yang sekarang ini merah."

Menyerah dengan _soft drink_, kakak Aomine menutup kulkas dengan wajah bete. "Ah, kau ini. Warna rambut kan bisa diubah. Aku yang suruh dia mengecat rambutnya."

Alis Aomine terangkat. "Hah? Buat apa?"

"Buat ini." Gadis itu menyodorkan majalah perempuan yang halamannya dilipat di bagian ramalan. "Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi, aku mau ke ruang makan."

Penasaran kenapa kakaknya menyuruh sang pacar mengubah warna rambut gara-gara sebuah majalah, Aomine membuka halaman yang telah dilipat dan mulai membaca judul yang dicetak dengan ukuran besar: "Pengaruh Warna Rambut Pasanganmu Terhadap Hubungan Percintaan Kalian!" dan diakhiri dengan sekitar tiga emoticon. Di sana tertulis berbagai macam warna rambut dan warna apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan pasangan. Mata Aomine menjelajah artikel itu, mencari warna rambut kakaknya—biru tua. Dan warna pasangan yang tertulis di sana adalah warna merah.

"Haa?" Aomine mengernyit tidak percaya, sesekali menatap pacar kakaknya yang masih duduk di ruang makan. "Mau-maunya itu cowok disuruh cat rambut sama _nee-san_ cuma gara-gara beginian."

Namun hari itu ada yang aneh dengan Aomine. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia meneruskan membaca dampak positif yang akan didapatkan orang berambut biru bila berhubungan dengan orang berambut merah.

"Akan seperti menjalin hubungan dengan dewa keberuntungan, kalau pandai akan semakin pandai, jago olahraga akan semakin jago, dan—" Aomine menyipitkan mata membaca baris terakhir. "—mudah mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diinginkan?"

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat itu juga. Ia mengaku kalau ia tergoda dengan keuntungan terakhir tersebut. Mudah mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diinginkan. Astaga, hanya Tuhan dan ia sendiri yang tahu bahwa ia memiliki banyak keinginan yang belum dipenuhi. Dan majalah ini mengatakan padanya bahwa ia cukup berpacaran dengan seseorang berambut merah untuk mengabulkan segala keinginannya?

Hening sejenak.

Lalu ia merogoh saku celana, mencari nama seseorang di daftar kontak yang sedikit, dan menelepon. Terdengar suara sambungan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya orang yang ia telepon mengangkat.

"Dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Ada perlu apa menelepon?"

Alis Aomine terangkat. Kenapa suara Akashi terdengar formal begitu? Mereka kan sudah kenal satu sama lain sejak masih di Kelompok Bermain. Mungkin Akashi tidak melihat _caller ID_-nya atau tidak menyimpan nomornya. "Kau sadar nggak sih siapa yang menelepon?"

"Daiki?" Suara Akashi terdengar sedikit kaget juga heran. Aomine baru mau menjawab saat ia mendengar Akashi minta izin entah pada siapa untuk keluar ruangan. "Ini malam natal. Aku sedang makan malam bersama orangtuaku. Tolong jangan menggangguku untuk hari ini saja. Sampai jumpa."

"Jangan ditutup!" teriak Aomine cepat hingga keluarganya sendiri menatapnya dengan bingung. Ibunya bahkan bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja yang ia jawab dengan cengiran.

"Jangan memancing emosiku, Daiki."

Ia meringis mendengar nada suara Akashi yang sudah mulai terdengar berbahaya. "Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu nanti, sesudah kau makan malam?"

Sepertinya Akashi sedang menghela napas. "Bicarakan besok saja."

"Tidak bisa, Akashi." Aomine mendesak, sengaja merekayasa suaranya agar terdengar panik dan tidak sabaran. "Aku nggak sedang main-main seperti biasa. Sumpah."

"Baiklah. Tunggu setengah jam lagi."

Setelah itu sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Akashi. Yah, Aomine tidak keberatan soal itu. Yang penting ia bisa ke rumah Akashi dan bicara padanya soal ramalan majalah tentang pasangan tersebut. Nah, sekarang ketahuan kalau ia berniat memacari Akashi agar bisa mendapat keuntungan-keuntungan seperti yang disebutkan di majalah. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana cara membujuk Akashi agar bersedia menjadi pasangannya?

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, Aomine mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di ruang baca kediaman keluarga Akashi yang sangat megah. Garis bawahi kata 'sangat'. Ia baru tiga kali berkunjung ke rumah Akashi meskipun mereka teman sejak kecil dan ketiga kunjungan itu selalu membuatnya merasa tertekan. Apalagi jika ia bertemu dengan orangtua Akashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jadi," ucap Akashi santai, menyesap teh hijau yang disuguhkan oleh salah satu dari sekian butlernya. "Apa yang begitu penting hingga kau menelepon untuk mengganggu makan malam keluargaku? Aku ditegur karena kau dan aku tidak suka itu."

Aomine memutar mata. Ingin sekali ia bilang itu bukan salahnya melainkan salah orangtua Akashi yang terlalu tegas. "Ada yang harus kuberikan padamu. Mungkin kau bisa memahami alasanku menelepon dan mengganggu acara makan malam ala bangsawanmu."

Mata Akashi memicing tajam mendengar nada meledek dalam suara Aomine, namun ia mengabaikannya dan memilih fokus pada benda yang diambil Aomine dari balik jaket. "Kalau itu tagihan utang majalah pornomu, aku tidak mau repot-repot melihatnya."

"Bodoh, memang kapan aku pernah memberikan tagihan utangku padamu, hah?" seru Aomine, tersinggung dengan kalimat Akashi yang menurutnya agak tidak sopan. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah terlilit utang karena majalah Mai-_chan_."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendesah, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja sebelum menerima benda yang diulurkan Aomine padanya. Ia mengernyit. "Majalah?" katanya sangsi, berharap itu bukan majalah yang tidak senonoh. Ketika ia melihat majalah itu terlipat di bagian ramalan, ia bisa merasakan kejengkelannya memuncak. "Kau membuatku ditegur orangtuaku karena ramalan bodoh ini?"

"Baca sajalah," adalah balasan Aomine yang sudah malas mendengar keluhan Akashi tentang tragedi makan malam ala bangsawan tadi.

Aomine bisa melihat pewaris perusahaan Akashi itu sebenarnya tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Tapi akhirnya toh majalah itu dibaca juga, membuat seulas senyum menang tersungging di wajah Aomine yang biasanya sangar. Reaksi Akashi seusai membaca majalah tersebut hanyalah menatap Aomine dengan pandangan waspada.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang kupikirkan?" tanya Akashi curiga.

Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu menyeringai. "Mana kutahu. Aku berpikiran untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga?"

Tubuh Akashi menegang, dan dari raut wajahnya saja semua orang bisa melihat ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Aomine. "Pulanglah selagi aku belum mengamputasi kakimu, Daiki."

Cepat-cepat Aomine menggeleng, berusaha bernegosiasi dengan temannya yang sudah terlihat mirip psikopat. "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Akashi—"

"Dan apa tepatnya yang tidak aku mengerti? Bahwa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu hanya karena ramalan bodoh?"

"—kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau memahami arti kalimat itu, kan? Apapun yang kau inginkan, Akashi. Kekuasaan misalnya. Aku yang paling tahu kau sangat suka mengendalikan orang banyak sesuai kehendakmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku kalau kau berpikir aku akan setuju," geram lelaki bersurai merah itu, terdengar lebih marah dari yang sebelumnya.

Aomine menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Melawan emosi Akashi yang meledak-ledak memang suka memancing Aomine untuk ikut emosi. "Coba katakan padaku alasan kenapa kau menolak."

"Karena aku sudah punya segala yang kuinginkan—termasuk kekuasaan yang kau bilang tadi. Apa perlu kuingatkan siapa ayahku? Dan lagi, kau sama sekali tidak menanyakan apa-apa sejak tadi," sahut Akashi cepat. Lelaki itu kelihatan siap pergi dari ruang baca kapan saja.

Kelopak mata Aomine jatuh menutupi manik biru tuanya saat ia berdecak. Setelah dirasanya ia sudah cukup tenang, ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Akashi tepat di iris heterokromnya.

"Aku selalu mengagumimu sejak kecil, tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu itu. Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang dilahirkan sempurna sepertimu dan itu suka membuatku iri. Akhirnya aku sadar kau juga punya kekurangan, emosimu yang tidak stabil contohnya. Kadang aku juga berpikir kenapa kau mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku, kenapa aku juga mau berteman denganmu. Sepertinya aku mulai menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku."

Akashi diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Sorot matanya masih terlihat waspada, curiga Aomine akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"Jawabannya adalah—" Aomine terlihat agak malu selama beberapa saat. "—kurasa aku merasa nyaman denganmu, Akashi. Begitu aku selesai membaca ramalan itu, yang terlintas dipikiranku hanya kau. Aku tidak mendatangi orang lain bukan hanya karena aku sudah mengenalmu, tapi juga karena aku berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau kau yang jadi pacarku. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu yang kaya raya. Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka orangtuamu."

Mengingat orangtua Akashi, Aomine mendengus kesal sebelum memfokuskan pikiran kembali ke lelaki beriris merah dan kuning tersebut. "Jadi, kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya, bukan? Kuharap kau nggak menolakku lagi." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau mau coba berpacaran denganku?"

Kemudian mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka seminggu setelahnya saat malam tahun baru.

* * *

Sudah satu semester Akashi bersekolah di Touou bersama Aomine. Hubungan mereka masih tetap datar seperti biasa. Aomine akan selalu mengantar-jemput Akashi, membawakan tasnya, menemaninya makan siang di kafetaria, dan mereka akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kalau ada waktu. Aomine masih suka bersikap kurang ajar, mencium Akashi tiba-tiba di tempat mana saja yang dirasa sepi. Akashi juga masih akan memarahi Aomine karena bersikap tidak senonoh padanya yang menuai protes dari lelaki berkulit cokelat itu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja karena tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Tapi entah kenapa Akashi merasa bosan.

Mungkin karena mereka berhubungan hanya karena ramalan yang dibaca Aomine, bukan gara-gara mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Yah, Akashi juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain.

"Akashi, kau mau minum apa?" Salah seorang teman Aomine bertanya. Mereka kini sedang berada di tempat karaoke yang paling dekat dengan Touou.

"Kami mau teh hangat saja."

Akashi mengerling Aomine yang menjawab pertanyaan itu untuknya dan ditertawakan beberapa teman mereka. Ia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk karena teman Aomine menertawakan minuman kesukaannya.

"Yang benar saja, Ahomine. Maksudku itu minuman keras. Lagian aku nggak bertanya padamu kok."

Aomine mendengus. "Sudah pesankan saja. Aku nggak kuat minum. Aku nggak mau merepotkan Akashi karena kami akan pulang bersama nanti."

Kalimat itu membuat Aomine menghadapi emosi labil Akashi sekali lagi ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku nggak perlu dilindungi seperti anak perempuan. Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau **aku** yang nggak minum-minuman keras?"

"Kenapa kau merepotkan sekali sih? Yang sudah lewat ya tidak usah dibicarakan lagi," sergah Aomine jengkel. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi ingin mereka berdebat tentang hal-hal sepele begitu.

Semua saraf di tubuh Akashi menegang marah. Bisa-bisanya Aomine mengatakan ia merepotkan setelah melukai harga dirinya di tempat karaoke tadi. Seharusnya setelah saling mengenal sejak kecil, Aomine tahu setinggi apa Akashi menjunjung harga dirinya. "Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, Daiki."

Lelaki bersurai biru tua itu mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku melakukan itu bukan untuk melindungimu! Kalau aku bilang kau nggak minum-minuman seperti itu, kau yang akan ditertawakan. Dan aku nggak suka ada orang menertawakanmu!"

"Ditertawakan tidak akan membuatku mati."

"TERSERAH! KAU DENGAR AKU? TERSERAH!"

Dengan itu, Akashi mendapati tasnya menubruk bagian depan tubuhnya sementara Aomine berjalan cepat dengan aura murka yang kentara. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Dulu, setiap emosi Akashi mulai bangkit, Aomine selalu mengalah agar tidak memperparah keadaan. Akhirnya Akashi akan tenang kembali dengan sendirinya. Namun kali ini sepertinya kondisi mental Aomine juga tidak sebaik biasanya.

Setibanya mereka di pagar rumah Akashi—rupanya Aomine tidak menelantarkan Akashi di jalan begitu saja—Aomine menunggu sampai Akashi masuk ke halaman depan, seperti biasa. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin dan tidak terbaca.

"Daiki—"

"Aku permisi."

Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap punggung tegap itu menjauh. Ia juga tidak menahan, tidak meminta maaf, tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri di balik seragamnya?

* * *

Satu minggu.

Selama itu, Akashi tidak pernah bertemu Aomine lagi. Oh, tentu saja ia masih bertemu lelaki itu di sekolah dan di kegiatan klub, tapi di luar itu? Tidak pernah lagi. Keesokan harinya setelah pertengkaran mereka, Akashi menunggu Aomine di depan rumah yang menjadi alasan ia terlambat. Hari kedua dan hari ketiga juga begitu. Hari keempat, Akashi pergi ke sekolah di antar supir pribadi dan menjadi yang paling pertama tiba di kelas. Rutinitas baru itu berlangsung hingga hari ini.

Sepulang sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko buku. Ia sudah jarang ke toko buku semenjak ia berhubungan dengan Aomine. Angin AC yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya begitu ia melangkah ke dalam. Ia tadinya berniat melangkah menuju bagian novel terjemahan ketika matanya menangkap selebaran yang ditempel di kaca. Ada jumpa pengarang dua minggu lagi di Kyoto. Ia langsung melihat sekeliling, mencari selebaran tentang jumpa pengarang tersebut yang bisa ia bawa pulang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu pegawai di toko buku yang berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencari—" Akashi terdiam. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia memerintah Aomine menemaninya ke mari. Waktu itu ia juga mencari selebaran jumpa pengarang seperti sekarang dan dihampiri oleh pegawai toko buku. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun pada si pegawai, Aomine mendadak muncul dari salah satu lorong—ia bahkan tidak sadar Aomine sudah tidak ada di belakangnya—dan menyodorkan selebaran yang ia inginkan.

"Ya? Apa yang Anda cari?"

Akashi memampangkan senyum tipis. "Selebaran yang ditempel di kaca itu. Apa ada yang bisa dibawa pulang?"

"Ah, ada. Tunggu sebentar, saya ambilkan."

Usai mendapatkan selebaran serta membeli beberapa buah buku misteri, ia berbalik dari meja kasir dan hendak berjalan ke luar ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata Akashi sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dari buku untuk membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

Lelaki itu menerima uluran tangan Akashi lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang agak berdebu. Ia kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum sopan pada Akashi. "Tidak, aku juga salah. Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Yang terlintas di otak Akashi saat ia mengamati dengan lebih jelas hanyalah betapa biru kedua iris mata lelaki itu yang senada dengan rambut biru langitnya. Juga betapa hangat senyuman yang terukir di wajah polos itu.

Malamnya, Akashi mendapati dirinya sulit memejamkan mata, namun bukan karena rasa sakit di jantungnya akibat Aomine seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, melainkan karena ia membayangkan kemungkinan ia akan bertemu lelaki bersurai biru muda itu lagi.

* * *

Waktu memberi ide ini, Mey-_chan_ ada bilang dua kata: _Jangan kelamaan_. Saya serasa ditampar bacanya, tapi saya rasa itu yang menyemangati saya untuk menulis 'Misconceptions'. Dan sekarang saya bingung gimana caranya melanjutkan pertengkaran AoAka di chapter dua karena saya maunya mereka baikan. xP Saya juga mau tanya, apa chapter ini sesuai dengan harapan Mey-_chan_? Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


	2. The Misconceptions of You

Terima kasih bagi yang telah me-review chapter satu. Teruntuk Aoki-_san_, terima kasih buat review Aoki-_san_ di beberapa FF saya. Satu review dari kalian benar-benar sangat berharga.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE MISCONCEPTIONS OF YOU**

.

_Seems like I can touch you but I can't_

_You come to me at night but disappear in the morning_

.

"Kok kau nggak bareng Akashi lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Aomine gagal mencetak skor untuk timnya. Dengan muka masam, ia menoleh ke arah si penanya. "Dasar curang! Kau sengaja memecah konsentrasiku kan?"

Yang didamprat meringis. "Aku kan cuma bertanya. Kau boleh coba _shoot_ lagi deh."

Lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu mendengus sebal. Hilang sudah _mood_-nya untuk bermain. Jangankan bermain, sekarang ia merasa malas melakukan apapun. Kenapa sih temannya harus bertanya soal Akashi? Memang, ia sudah hampir satu minggu tidak bersama si lelaki bersurai merah itu, tapi buat apa temannya kepo bertanya. Menyebalkan.

"Lho, kenapa malah duduk, Aomine?"

"_Mood_-ku hilang!" bentaknya semakin jengkel. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan bingung yang diberikan teman-temannya. Argh, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa suasana hatinya langsung memburuk saat mendengar nama Akashi.

Ingatan Aomine mau tidak mau melayang ke pertengkaran pertama mereka minggu lalu. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Bila menuruti sisi egoisnya, tentu Akashi yang salah. Tapi ia sadar ia seharusnya bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan lebih baik. Ah, tidak, semua ini memang salah Akashi. Bisa-bisanya lelaki pendek itu membuat Aomine merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan!

Tch. Baiklah, Aomine mengaku ia memang sedikit merindukan sosok lelaki mungil yang bertutur kata sarkartis itu. Coret kata sedikit tadi. Ia SANGAT merindukan Akashi.

Ia ingin lelaki labil-namun-sempurna yang hidup bak pangeran itu ada di sisinya, bersamanya. Ia bahkan mulai memimpikan Akashi tiga hari belakangan. Yah, sebenarnya mimpinya termasuk mesum sih karena ia bisa melihat dirinya hendak mencium Akashi. Tapi belum sempat melakukan apapun, ia sudah terbangun. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa _mood_-nya jelek sekali.

"Aku mau pulang," seru Aomine tiba-tiba sembari mengambil tas dan botol minum, mengabaikan protes dari teman-temannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Keinginannya saat ini hanyalah pulang ke rumah dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk. Semoga mimpi terkutuk itu tidak menghantui tidurnya lagi. Bisa-bisa ia mendatangi Akashi tengah malam bila ia terus memimpikan lelaki itu.

Namun tentu saja harapannya tidak terkabul.

Paginya ia terbangun, dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu ia masih dapat melihat betapa jelas wajah Akashi, masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Akashi yang ia genggam dalam mimpi. Lelaki itu selalu hadir setiap malam lalu lenyap tak berbekas di pagi hari.

Aomine sadar ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk menelan semua harga diri serta gengsinya, dan pergi menemui Akashi.

* * *

_That dazzling smile, that's definitely you_

_It feels like I should go a little closer to you now_

.

Oh, menemukan Akashi sama sekali tidak sulit.

Tadinya ia ingin menjemput Akashi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasa agak canggung bila ia tiba-tiba datang ke rumah lelaki itu setelah mereka tidak bicara seminggu penuh. Jadi ia mendatangi toko buku di dekat Akademi Touou sepulang sekolah. Akashi memang berada di sana, namun lelaki itu tidak sendirian. Ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit berjalan keluar dari toko buku bersamaan dengan Akashi.

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi lagi, kan?

"Aduh," ringisnya ketika ia merasakan sakit di lengannya yang ia cubit. Bukan mimpi. Tapi siapa lelaki itu? Pastinya bukan murid Touou karena ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu di sekolah sebelumnya. Atau lelaki itu murid Touou namun terlalu kuper hingga Aomine tidak kenal dengannya?

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Akashi tersenyum—bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk pemuda biru langit itu.

Napasnya tercekat, hal yang selalu terjadi setiap ia melihat senyum Akashi yang jarang. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia bisa merasakan jantungnya sedikit nyeri. Perasaan apa ini?

"Aka—" Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan dan matanya melebar kaget ketika dilihatnya Akashi tertawa kecil. Kenapa Akashi tertawa seperti itu? Apa lelaki bersurai biru langit tersebut sebegitu lucunya? Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi saat ia sadar ia tidak pernah melihat Akashi tertawa sebelum ini. Ia jadi ragu apa benar ia sudah mengenal Akashi sejak masil Kelompok Bermain.

Akhirnya Akashi berpisah jalan dengan lelaki itu. Aomine memerhatikan teman kecilnya menatap punggung si pemuda bersurai biru langit agak lama sebelum berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya. Tak pelak, satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya: Apa Akashi juga menatap punggungnya setiap ia meninggalkan lelaki itu di gerbang rumah?

Perlahan, kakinya bergerak mengikuti langkah Akashi yang kecil-kecil. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih diam dan bukannya memanggil lelaki itu. Sumpah, ia menyesal setengah mati tidak memanggil Akashi ketika ia kehilangan jejak lelaki itu di perempatan jalan.

Apa ini yang disebut déjà vu?

Senyum miris menampakkan wujudnya di wajah Aomine. Tak apa Akashi menghilang tak berbekas dalma mimpinya, karena ia tahu ia tidak benar-benar kehilangan lelaki itu. Tapi tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya seperti ini, membuatnya merasa Akashi pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

_I'm afraid of the days without you_

_I try holding onto you earnestly but without any promises, you leave me_

.

"Akashi."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu kelihatan sangat terkejut mendapati Aomine berdiri di gerbang kediaman keluarga Akashi. Aomine mencoba melempar senyum untuk mengatasi atmosfer yang mendadak menjadi sangat tidak enak, berharap semoga senyumnya tidak terlihat seperti seringaian konyol.

"Mau apa kau ke mari?"

Suara Akashi begitu dingin, begitu tanpa perasaan, hingga dada Aomine agak sesak dibuatnya.

Aomine menggigit bibir, menahan diri agar tidak menyemburkan kata-kata yang dipenuhi rasa gengsi dan sombong yang tinggi. "Aku bertanya-tanya, mungkin kita bisa ke sekolah bersama?"

Yah, sebut saja Aomine bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Aomine sadar Akashi sedang duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil, jadi mana mungkin lelaki itu lebih memilih berjalan kaki ke sekolah bersamanya? Sepertinya ia juga agak egois, meminta Akashi pergi dengannya ketika ia sendiri tidak pernah datang menjemput Akashi seminggu belakangan.

Ia mendengar Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Aku menolak. Namun aku akan berbaik hati menawarimu tumpangan karena kau sudah repot-repot datang ke mari."

Ah, persis seperti yang Aomine duga. Ia memaksakan senyum, dan kali ini ia berharap senyumnya tidak tampak kecewa. "Nah, tidak usah. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Ia melangkah mendahului mobil Akashi, setengah berharap lelaki bersurai merah itu akan keluar dan menemaninya. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa merasa perih ketika mobil Akashi melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti karena Aomine.

Seolah-olah percakapan kecil antara dirinya dan Akashi tidak pernah ada.

Biar begitu, tetap saja hidupnya terus berjalan. Ia tetap sekolah, pulang ke rumah, tidur, bangun pagi, dan ke sekolah lagi. Hari ini, keberanian dalam dirinya bagai hilang tak berbekas, membuatnya mengurungkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah Akashi lagi. Siapa sangka kini malah Akashi yang mendatanginya saat jam istirahat makan siang di atap?

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku kemarin," kata lelaki itu, mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Aku—"

"Sekalian bertanya, sampai kapan kau membutuhkanku?"

Aomine mengerjap. Apa maksud pertanyaan Akashi?

Sepertinya lelaki itu sadar dengan kebingungan Aomine. "Bukankah kau membutuhkanku untuk mendapatkan segala keinginanmu? Menurut ramalan, begitu kan? Sampai kapan?"

Sadar apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan teman kecilnya, mata Aomine memicing tajam. Ia tidak menyangka Akashi akan berkata begitu padanya. Apa lelaki itu masih marah karena pertengkaran mereka minggu lalu? "Maksudmu kau mengira aku memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentinganku?" serunya dengan suara agak keras. Darahnya seolah menjalar naik ke kepala, membuatnya emosi.

"Bukan 'mengira', tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Kau menganggapku serendah apa?!"

Manik heterokrom Akashi melotot tajam, menunjukkan lelaki itu tidak suka dibentak. "Cukup rendah," ujarnya dingin. "sampai memintaku menjadi kekasihmu agar kau bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dalam ramalan bodoh itu. Apa kau sudah merasakan dampaknya? Atau malah tidak ada dampak sama sekali?"

Sakit. Sungguh, jantung Aomine perih mendengar perkataan berhias nada tak bersahabat itu. Suaranya agak bergetar saat berkata, "Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkanmu, Akashi. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, nanti pun tidak."

"Lalu yang terjadi di antara kau dan aku ini apa, Daiki?"

"Aku—" _menginginkanmu_. "—Ini simbiosis mutualisme. Yang mendapat keuntungan bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendengus. "Jadi sampai kapan kau mau 'mendapat keuntungan'? Kurasa aku sudah cukup bertele-tele, jadi sebaiknya kukatakan langsung agar kau mengerti. Aku tidak merasa mendapat keuntungan apa pun dan aku sudah jenuh, Daiki."

Jenuh.

Aomine tidak pernah tahu satu kata itu bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan tubuhnya mati rasa selama sepersekian detik. Kemudian seluruh saraf beserta darahnya seakan dialiri satu hal yang paling ia benci: Rasa takut.

"Maksudmu…?"

"Maksudku sangat jelas. Sampai kapan kau membutuhkanku?"

Aomine seakan bisa mendengar kalimat tambahan di belakang kalimat itu. Kalimat yang berbunyi, _"Kalau kau sudah puas memanfaatkanku, cepat lepaskan aku karena aku sudah muak dekat-dekat denganmu"_.

Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Aomine balik bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau bersedia—seperti katamu—kumanfaatkan?"

Anggap Aomine gila, namun ia yakin ia sempat melihat sorot sakit hati dalam iris beda warna milik Akashi. "Sejujurnya, kurasa kau tahu aku tidak pernah bersedia," kata lelaki itu dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di atap.

"Aku tahu," bisik Aomine pelan sembari tertawa miris. "Rasanya aku seperti mendengar kau mengatakan kau tidak pernah membutuhkanku sejak awal."

Hari itu, ia tidak kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Ia hanya melamun dan menatap langit, pikirannya terus terpaku pada pertanyaan Akashi—sampai kapan Aomine membutuhkan lelaki itu?—pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

Bukan karena Aomine tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, melainkan karena Aomine yakin jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi adalah selamanya. Hanya satu kata itu saja.

_Selamanya_.

Tapi Akashi malah ingin pergi darinya.

* * *

_From your head to your toes, you're the one and only_

_Every night I wait for you to sweetly whisper love to me_

.

"Jadi akhirnya kau dimusuhi Akashi _nanodayo_."

Midorima Shintarou, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai wakil kapten klub basket, menghampiri Aomine ketika Akashi—sang kapten—memberikan masing-masing anggota waktu istirahat selama lima menit. Pada hari biasa, ia tidak akan sudi dekat-dekat cowok dekil dan malas seperti Aomine, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara _ace_ klub basket dan si kapten, membuat mereka yang sering berdebat satu sama lain tidak saling berbicara lagi.

Ia semakin yakin ada yang terjadi saat lelaki dekil di sampingnya tidak langsung menyangkal ucapannya dengan bentakan kasar. Aomine hanya diam, tatapan mata lelaki itu tertuju pada Akashi yang tengah fokus menatap ponsel di seberang lapangan. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah diktator itu.

"Aomine—"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti tante-tante yang suka gosip, Midorima," dengus Aomine. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

Rahang Midorima menegang jengkel. "Tentu saja ini urusanku _nanodayo_. Bagaimana pun aku kan wakil kapten."

Aomine, sekali lagi, mendengus kemudian mengabaikan Midorima hingga kegiatan klub berakhir. Yah, terserah lah. Mungkin dari awal seharusnya Midorima tidak ikut campur seperti yang dikatakan Aomine. Setelah dipikir-pikir, memang bukan urusannya kalau Akashi dan Aomine bertengkar. Tapi mendadak si dekil itu menghampirinya.

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Ia terdiam, menyipitkan matanya pada Aomine tanda curiga. Apa ada udang di balik batu?

"Nggak mau?"

Cepat-cepat ia memutar otak. Tidak ada ruginya bila ia ikut dengan Aomine. Lagipula mereka kan hanya akan pulang bersama. Kalau nasib berpihak padanya, siapa tahu Aomine mau menceritakan masalah lelaki itu dengan Akashi. Hmm. "Baiklah."

Jadilah ia berjalan beriringan dengan Aomine di trotoar pinggir jalan yang sepi. Langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan, tanda matahari siap terbenam. Beberapa kali ia sempat menangkap cowok dekil itu menghela napas panjang. Wah, sepertinya masalah si dekil dengan Akashi cukup serius.

"Aomine—"

"Kami pacaran—aku dan Akashi."

Segera setelah Aomine berkata begitu, hidung mancung Midorima mencium trotoar, dampak dari ketidaksiapan dirinya mendengar berita _absurd_ itu. "Pacaran?" serunya rada histeris. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun di hidungnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, bisa dibilang dia ingin kami putus."

Midorima, meskipun masih terduduk di trotoar, bisa melihat kilatan sakit hati di manik biru tua Aomine saat mengucapkan kata 'dia'. Nada suara si dekil itu pun terdengar pahit. Ah, kalau tahu begini ia jadi menyesal sudah kepo soal urusan Aomine dan Akashi. Ia memang tidak pernah cocok dengan urusan-urusan romantis.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Nah, loh. Mana ia tahu? Pacaran saja ia belum pernah. "Yah, setahuku Akashi nggak suka keinginannya nggak dituruti."

Midorima mendengar tawa dan ia baru tahu ternyata tertawa juga bisa terdengar tidak bahagia. "Jadi maksudmu aku harus menurut saja, heh?"

"Memang buat apa kau mempertahankan orang macam Akashi jadi pacarmu?" dengus Midorima, lebih kasar dari yang ia inginkan. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan dirinya dianggap tidak berperasaan. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud kasar pada Aomine. "Akashi kan diktator _nanodayo_."

Aomine mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kadang, manusia bisa juga tertarik pada sifat jelek manusia lain."

Midorima tersedak. "Kau _tertarik_ pada Akashi?"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kilatan jahil kembali menghiasi mata Aomine. Sambil menyeringai, lelaki dekil itu berujar, "Entah ya. Menurutmu?"

Lelaki bersurai hijau itu bangkit, meninggalkan Aomine yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Menurutku kau nggak normal." Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Aomine. Tidak lama, mereka tiba di perempatan. Rumahnya lurus di depan sementara rumah Aomine belok ke kiri. "Kita berpisah di sini _nanodayo_. Aku permisi."

Midorima tidak memberikan Aomine kesempatan untuk menjawab. Aomine terdiam agak lama menatap Midorima sebelum berbelok menuju rumahnya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia tertegun. Tidak jauh di depannya, berdiri seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit yang tengah berjalan cepat. Itu lelaki yang ia lihat bersama Akashi kemarin.

Spontan, kakinya berlari menuju lelaki itu. Sialnya, ia ditabrak jatuh oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh besar—kira-kira seukuran dengannya—yang keluar dari lapangan basket di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia kena karma karena telah membuat Midorima mencium trotoar.

"Kuroko, jangan kabur! Kau kan sudah janji mau _one-on-one_ denganku!"

Aomine mendelik mendengar teriakan keras yang berasal dari lelaki yang menabraknya. Ia bisa melihat lelaki itu ingin mengejar si surai biru muda. Enak saja. Mana mau ia melepaskan lelaki kurang ajar yang membuatnya jatuh?

"Heh, kalau jalan pakai mata! _Baka_!" bentak Aomine kasar, menahan kerah lelaki itu.

Yang dibentak balas memelototi Aomine. "Jalan pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata! _Aho_!"

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya saling bertukar pelototan. Untunglah Aomine sadar tujuan awalnya, yakni mengejar oknum mencurigakan yang keluar dari toko buku bersama Akashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ditinggalkannya lelaki bersurai merah tersebut—ia baru sadar lelaki itu berambut merah agak hitam—dan berlari secepat mungkin, menebak-nebak ke mana lelaki bersurai biru muda itu berbelok.

Ia berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari di taman bermain yang sering ia datangi waktu masih kecil. Tapi sosok itu tidak sendirian. Akashi juga ada di sana. Hell, kenapa Akashi bisa berada di sana? Apa mereka janjian bertemu di taman itu? Buat apa Akashi janjian dengan cowok mungil tak dikenal?

.

_Baby, I know this is all a dream but, oh, please…_

.

Lagi-lagi, ia melihat Akashi tersenyum pada lelaki itu. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu agak salah tingkah di hadapan Akashi. Mau tak mau, sebersit kecurigaan melintasi benaknya. Sedang apa mereka? Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti… sepasang kekasih? Tidak, Akashi tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain di belakangnya.

.

…_don't leave me._

.

Tapi kemudian jemari Akashi menyusuri surai biru muda itu dengan lembut. Dan saat Akashi mulai menundukkan kepalanya entah untuk apa—oh, baiklah, ia tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan—ia masih tidak bisa percaya Akashi mengkhianatinya. Lalu bibir keduanya bertemu, pemandangan yang meremas jantung Aomine erat-erat hingga ia sempat mengira ia kena serangan jantung.

Sakit.

Bukan, kata 'sakit' terlalu menyederhanakan masalah. Aomine bukan hanya sakit, tapi juga lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Ia begitu bahagia saat Akashi mengiyakan ajakannya untuk berpacaran. Lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya bagi Aomine. Namun kini, rasanya Aomine sudah tidak tahu lagi apa itu bahagia.

Mengabaikan matanya yang terasa panas, ia memutar tubuh, kembali ke arah ia datang tadi.

"Hei!"

Dan bertemu lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman yang menabraknya.

Ia memelototi lelaki itu. Sialan, ia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu setelah kejadian tadi. Apa dunia busuk ini tidak bisa mengerti bahwa ia ingin sendirian?

"Wah, kau habis nangis, ya?" kata si lelaki bersurai merah meledek.

Aomine menggeram marah. Tahu-tahu ia sudah menyeret pemuda itu menuju lapangan basket yang tadi ia lewati. "_One-on-one_. Kalau aku menang, aku boleh menghajarmu sampai aku puas."

Bukannya takut, lelaki itu tampak bersemangat. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Kalau aku menang, aku juga ingin menghajarmu sampai aku puas."

Aomine tidak menjawab. Persetan dengan keinginan pemuda itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin mencari pelampiasan untuk sedikit mengobati hatinya yang kelewat perih.

"Omong-omong, aku Kagami Taiga. Akhirnya aku bisa _one-on-one_ denganmu, Aomine Daiki."

* * *

Yang dimaksud dengan '_you'_ di judul chapter adalah Aomine. Kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa inggris di atas merupakan terjemahan dari lagu 'Dream Girl' milik SHINee, _all rights reserved_. _And, yes, the title was inspired by them_. Cukup angst kah? Tujuan utamanya sih itu, tapi rasanya nggak begitu sukses. Makasih sudah membaca!


	3. The Misconceptions of Me

Terima kasih bagi yang telah me-review chapter dua. Harap dicatat, chapter tiga ini ada karena kalian yang me-review chapter sebelumnya. _I love you_! Oh, bagian awal chapter ini sama dengan chapter dua namun dari sudut pandang Akashi.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE MISCONCEPTIONS OF ME**

.

_Just about when I was tired of breathing, I discovered you_

_I get angry but it's no use_

.

Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Sumpah, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud bersikap dingin pada Aomine. Hanya saja hatinya masih nyeri setiap kali ia teringat Aomine mengabaikannya seminggu penuh gara-gara bertengkar soal minuman. Konyol memang. Ia juga kesal karena Aomine mendatanginya lagi setelah ia akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan pikiran dari lelaki itu. Semua bayangan tentang lelaki bersurai biru muda yang ia temui kemarin lenyap tak berbekas.

"Mau apa kau ke mari?"

Oh, Akashi rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Aomine saat Aomine mengajaknya ke sekolah bersama. Ke sekolah bersama, hah? Ke mana saja Aomine saat ia menunggu bak orang tolol di depan rumahnya minggu lalu sampai ia terlambat masuk kelas? Ke mana?

Ia menolak ajakan itu dengan tegas.

Aomine juga menolak ajakannya untuk berangkat bersama dengan mobilnya.

Apa ia bisa disalahkan jika ia pergi meninggalkan Aomine di gerbang rumahnya? Tidak, ia tidak bersalah. Aomine sendiri yang tidak mau menumpang mobilnya. Lelaki itu yang salah.

Dadanya kini bergemuruh dengan amarah yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia pikir ia sudah menerima pertengkaran mereka, menerima sikap Aomine yang mengabaikannya, namun rupanya ia masih kesal. Tapi kemudian ia melihat sosok lelaki yang familiar tengah berjalan di trotoar.

"Berhenti sebentar," perintah Akashi pada sopirnya. Begitu mobil menepi, ia langsung melesat ke jalan, mendekati sosok familiar tersebut. "Maaf?" Ia menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menoleh, dan begitu mengenali wajah Akashi, matanya melebar. "Kau… yang di toko buku?"

Akashi tersenyum tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ada sesuatu dalam diri lelaki itu yang menariknya untuk tersenyum setiap saat. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum tipis. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana caranya, tapi tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki bernama Kuroko tersebut menuju SMU Seirin yang beda beberapa blok dengan Akademi Touou. Itu sekolah Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menemaniku, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko, dan Akashi bisa menangkap nada canggung dalam suaranya.

Ia menepuk bahu Kuroko lagi sebagai gestur menenangkan. "Tidak apa. Lagipula aku lebih suka seperti ini daripada duduk di mobil sendirian." Perasaan bersalah langsung mencengkeram hatinya begitu ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Siluet Aomine membayangi pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Ia menoleh dan melihat wajah mungil itu tersipu. Perlahan, sosok Aomine mulai menipis hingga akhirnya lenyap. Perasaan bersalahnya juga telah digantikan perasaan tenang dan santai. Ah, sepertinya menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko berdampak bagus terhadap kesehatan jiwanya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, mau menemaniku ke sana?" Akashi menunjuk salah satu restoran cepat saji yang sering dikunjungi murid-murid Touou. Ia tidak pernah ke sana karena dilarang ayahnya. Akibatnya, ia jadi penasaran seperti apa rasa makanan di sana.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, memproses kata-kata Akashi. Mendadak, lelaki itu tampak geli. "Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah ke Maji Burger?"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengerjap. "Tahu darimana?"

"Dari wajahmu," sahut Kuroko menahan tawa. Ekspresi Akashi bagai anak kecil yang melihat barang baru, dan menurut Kuroko, itu manis.

Sementara Kuroko menganggap Akashi manis, Akashi justru berpendapat Kuroko-lah yang manis. Matanya terpaku pada wajah lelaki bersurai biru langit tersebut, tidak dapat bergerak ke arah lain. Berkedip pun tidak. Seharusnya Akashi agak jengkel karena Kuroko jelas-jelas ingin menertawakannya, namun Akashi tidak bisa menemukan perasaan jengkel itu di mana pun. Yang ada hanya perasaan berseri-seri, seolah ia tidak peduli Kuroko menertawakannya asal ia bisa melihat lelaki itu tertawa.

Reflek, ia menahan lengan lelaki itu, menatap tajam tepat di iris biru langit yang teduh.

"Itu berarti kau akan menemaniku?" Akashi bertanya, namun nadanya lebih ke memerintah.

Kuroko menggigit bibir, tampak salah tingkah dipandangi dari dekat begitu. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah."

Akashi tersenyum. "Berarti kita kencan."

* * *

_I shout out loud, shout out loud and call you_

_My blood becomes hot again and all the reason is you_

.

Apa benar kencannya dengan Kuroko ke Maji Burger baru lewat dua hari yang lalu? Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali? Tch. Semua karena si Aomine bodoh itu. Padahal ia hanya bersikap sinis saat ia berkata Aomine memanfaatkannya, tapi ternyata si dekil itu benar-benar berbuat demikian. Ia tidak menyangka satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap teman dekat bisa mengkhianatinya seperti itu.

Sudah cukup, Akashi. Jangan pikirkan lelaki tolol itu lagi. Tidak ada gunanya, kan? Lagipula kau sudah balas dendam kemarin dengan mengatakan kau sama sekali tidak mau dimanfaatkan. Ah, betapa senangnya ia melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Aomine ketika ia mengatakan itu. Siapa suruh berani memanfaatkan Akashi Seijuurou dan mengakuinya di depan orangnya?

Ponselnya bergetar pelan di jemarinya, mengingatkan Akashi akan situasi dan kondisi di sekeliling. Ia tengah duduk di taman bermain yang sering ia datangi bersama Aomine. Tentu saja ia tidak pergi dengan sukarela, melainkan dipaksa oleh lelaki dekil itu. Sebentar, bukankah tadi ponselnya bergetar?

**From: kurokotetsuya  
**

**Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana, Akashi-**_**kun**_**. Maaf, kau jadi harus menunggu lama.**

Seutas senyum mengembang di wajah Akashi, seperti yang selalu terjadi bila ia mendapat e-mail dari Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak membalas pesan tersebut. Ya, ia memang mengajak lelaki itu bertemu lagi. Ia merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko di Maji Burger. Jadi ia memutuskan tidak ada salahnya bila mereka pergi berdua lagi. Hitung-hitung, ia bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada Aomine.

**From: akashiseijuurou  
**

**Kutunggu.**

Dan ternyata Akashi tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Sosok Kuroko terlihat di jalan masuk taman, kepalanya bergerak mencari Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu menyeringai sebelum mendekati lelaki bersurai biru langit itu.

"Kuroko."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum cerah. "Selamat siang, Akashi-_kun_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi ada sedikit urusan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru datang." Akashi berbohong, tentu saja. Ia sudah bermenit-menit duduk di bangku taman, memikirkan cara-cara untuk menyiksa Aomine dengan gunting-gunting kesayangannya sambil menunggu kedatangan Kuroko.

Sepertinya Kuroko juga tahu Akashi berbohong karena lelaki itu tengah menatapnya curiga namun tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Yah, aura mengintimidasi Akashi selalu setia mengelilingi tubuhnya sih.

"Apa kau berlari ke mari?" Akashi bertanya, memperhatikan surai biru langit Kuroko yang agak berantakan. Dilihatnya lelaki itu mengangguk salah tingkah, membuatnya tersenyum geli. Tanpa sadar, ia menyisir surai lembut milik Kuroko, menyukai tekstur yang disentuh indera perabanya.

Wajah Kuroko memerah.

"E-_Etto_… Akashi-_kun_?"

Kedua iris mereka bertumbukan. Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana pikiran Kuroko, namun ia yakin pikirannya langsung kosong seketika. Ia bahkan tidak ingat ia ingin membunuh siapa beberapa menit yang lalu. Dua iris Kuroko begitu biru, memancing sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi.

Ia menunduk, menyelipkan jemarinya ke tengkuk pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Tatapan mereka masih beradu meski mata Kuroko agak membelalak. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan terus mendekat, terus hingga ia bisa merasakan napas dan hidung mereka bertumbukan.

Akan tetapi kemudian di kegelapan yang melanda akibat ia menutup mata, terlihat siluet seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dan besar yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Akashi, dengan surai biru yang sama seperti Kuroko namun lebih gelap. Akashi bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan daripada mencium lelaki itu.

Maka itu yang ia lakukan.

Dengan adrenalin memacu deras, ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan siluet lelaki itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa lelaki itu mencoba mendorongnya menjauh—bahwa lelaki itu menolak membalas ciumannya.

Akashi tahu ada yang aneh. Bibir lelaki itu tidak pernah terasa semanis dan selembut yang ia rasakan saat itu. Bibir lelaki itu tidak mungkin diam saja dan membiarkan Akashi yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Bibir lelaki itu tidak mungkin tidak mencoba mencari akses ke mulut Akashi—atau sekedar melukai bibirnya.

Tapi tetap saja ia mengabaikan semua itu, menjauh, menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening lelaki itu, dan berbisik pelan. Membisikkan sebuah nama. _Daiki_.

Oh, andai Akashi tahu ia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"A-Akashi-_kun_?" Kelopak mata Akashi terbuka dengan cepat mendengar Kuroko memanggil namanya. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Akashi mendorong lelaki bersurai biru langit itu menjauh dan mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya membelalak lebar. _Apa yang telah ia lakukan? _"Apa aku—" ia ragu-ragu. "—menciummu?"

Kuroko tampak malu. "Ya."

Hening sejenak.

"Maaf." Rahang Akashi mengeras. Ah, betapa ia tidak suka meminta maaf karena itu membuktikan ia telah berbuat salah. "Aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kuroko."

Ia berlalu tanpa menunggu reaksi Kuroko. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Ia tahu ia sangat menikmati keberadaan Kuroko yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan tersenyum, tapi mereka baru kenal beberapa hari. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak berbuat demikian. Lantas kenapa…?

Nah, nah. Ia menolak memikirkan siapa yang ia bayangkan tadi saat ia mencium Kuroko.

Tidak, ia tidak membayangkan siapa-siapa. Ia suka Kuroko maka ia menciumnya. Ya, benar seperti itu.

* * *

_This is not a sad love story_

_Everything will be fine_

.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-_sama_. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, buka gerbang depan. Aku ada sedikit keperluan."

"Tapi ini sudah mal—"

"Itu perintah."

Akashi mendelik pada satpam penjaga gerbang yang menatapnya takut-takut. Ia bisa melihat sedikit kejengkelan di sorot mata satpam itu. Mungkin si satpam tidak suka diperintah anak SMU atau takut disalahkan orangtua Akashi bila ketahuan telah membiarkan Akashi keluar sendiri malam-malam.

Peduli amat dengan kondisi si satpam. Ia sedang butuh udara segar setelah apa yang terjadi tadi sore.

"_Ne, ne, Onii-chan_." Sepasang tangan mungil menarik-narik pinggiran _jersey_ Touou Akashi. "Mau beli limun?"

Manik heterokromnya bergerak ke bawah, mendapati dua anak kecil—laki-laki dan perempuan—tengah menatapnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar penuh harap. Pengemis, kah? "Apa?" katanya dingin, menjauhkan tangan kotor si anak lelaki dari _jersey_-nya.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Limun!" Ia menunjuk tas kain kecil yang tampaknya terlalu berat untuk dibawa si anak perempuan. "Ibuku membuat limun paling enak sedunia. _Onii-chan_ mau beli? Hanya seratus yen satu botol."

Akashi bergidik. Apapun yang ada di dalam tas itu tampak tidak higienis. "Maaf, aku—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencicipinya sedikit?" potong anak lelaki itu dengan suara memelas. "Aku nggak bohong. Ini benar-benar enak, _Onii-chan_. _Onegaishimasu_!"

"Beli dua botol."

Sebuah tangan dengan kulit berwarna sawo matang mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi ke pinggir untuk menarik perhatian si anak kecil. Tangan Aomine, Akashi tahu.

Si anak lelaki memekik kegirangan lalu cepat-cepat mengambil dua botol limun dari tas si anak perempuan yang tampak sama girangnya. "Ini limunnya, _Onii-chan_! Pasti enak, aku nggak bohong!"

Akashi melihat Aomine tersenyum konyol pada dua anak kecil tersebut sebelum mengulurkan sekeping lima ratus yen. "Simpan kembaliannya dan pulanglah ke rumah. Jangan berjualan malam-malam begini, bahaya untuk anak kecil seperti kalian."

Dengan wajah yang amat sangat gembira, dua anak itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan memeluk Aomine kemudian berlari melewati mereka.

Tadinya Akashi hendak mengatakan ia tidak mau limun itu karena ia mengira Aomine membelikan satu untuknya. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apa-apa, Aomine mengulurkan satu botol limun ke lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman tak jauh di belakang mereka. _Ouch_.

"Habiskan, ya," dengus Aomine. "Aku jarang mentraktir orang loh."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Itu kan cuma seratus yen. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mentraktirku makan di restoran mahal dong." Tapi tetap saja dia menerima botol limun itu dari Aomine. Tidak lama, tatapannya jatuh pada Akashi dan limun yang baru saja ia minum menyembur ke aspal. "Wuoh, kau anak CEO perusahaan Akashi itu, kan? Aku nggak menyangka bakal bertemu kau di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei! Pokoknya kau harus mengganti uangku!" protes Aomine, jengkel melihat lelaki itu membuang-buang minumannya.

Akashi mengernyit jijik. Kenapa lelaki itu rasanya mirip sekali dengan Aomine, ya? "Jangan bicara padaku."

Tapi tampaknya lelaki itu mengabaikan kata-kata Akashi sepenuhnya. "Itu _jersey_ Touou, kan? Apa kau kenal dia, Akashi? Temanku ini juga sekolah di Touou." Lelaki itu menyikut rusuk Aomine.

Ah, benar juga. Akashi lupa 'kekasihnya' ada di sana. Ia mengarahkan iris beda warnanya pada Aomine. Lelaki itu tidak menatapnya. "Ya, aku kenal," katanya lambat-lambat. "Sayangnya, aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku Kagami Taiga, sekolah di Seirin," ujar lelaki itu dengan seringai tolol yang semakin lebar.

"SMU Seirin?" Akashi mengerjap.

Kagami ikut mengerjap. "Aye, kau tahu Seirin? Wajar sih, letaknya memang cukup dekat dengan Touou."

"Kebetulan temanku—" Akashi nyaris meringis ketika mengingat 'temannya' yang bersekolah di Seirin. Perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Kali ini, ada rasa bersalah yang menyusup ke hatinya begitu ia melihat sosok Aomine. "—sekolah di SMU Seirin."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Kagami tampak bersemangat. Lelaki itu meneguk limunnya sampai habis.

"Ku—"

Ponsel Akashi bergetar dalam sakunya. Dari Kuroko.

**From: kurokotetsuya  
**

**Akashi-**_**kun**_**, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku? Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Jadi, kita bertemu lagi besok?**

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan lenyap dan ia lupa akan keadaan di sekeliling. Yah, Kuroko memang selalu punya efek positif terhadap dirinya. Lelaki mungil itu benar-benar anak aneh yang baik. Harusnya Akashi yang bertanya apa Kuroko masih mau berteman dengannya.

**From: akashiseijuurou  
**

**Aku akan datang. Kau yang pilih tempat.**

.

**From: kurokotetsuya  
**

**Jam berapa Akashi-**_**kun**_** akan pulang? Aku mungkin akan mampir ke Touou.**

Ia baru saja akan membalas pesan Kuroko ketika ponselnya diambil secara paksa oleh—Akashi yakin—Aomine. Ia melotot pada lelaki yang tengah membaca e-mail Kuroko tersebut. "Orangtuamu tidak mengatakan padamu kalau mengambil ponsel orang lain tanpa izin itu tidak sopan?"

Wajah Aomine agak menggelap selama beberapa saat sebelum manik biru tuanya menatap iris heterokrom Akashi tepat di tengah. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ia menoleh pada Kagami. "Empat mata, Kagami."

Lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman itu jelas bingung melihat Aomine yang mendadak bersikap sok rahasia. Dengan bersungut-sungut, ia menjauh beberapa meter dari mereka sampai ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka ucapkan.

Aomine tidak membuang waktu dengan langsung bertanya, "Siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak harus memberitahumu siapa saja kenalanku."

"Oh, begitu ya? Tapi si Kuroko ini bukan kenalan biasa, kan? Kau menciumnya segala sih."

Jantung manusia tidak pernah berhenti sedetik pun, tapi Akashi bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik. _Lelaki itu tahu_! Tidak, ia tidak mengkhianati siapa-siapa. Toh ia tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan Aomine. Hubungan mereka hanya demi mencari keuntungan semata.

Akashi memaksakan senyum jahat. "Aku tidak akan menilaimu karena telah berduaan dengan orang lain malam-malam begini, jadi kuharap kau juga tidak menilaiku macam-macam."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan Kagami?" Aomine terkekeh merendahkan. "Benar juga, sepertinya aku juga punya satu-dua kenalan yang kucium di tempat umum."

Senyum Akashi lenyap. Kenapa si tolol itu tidak mau berhenti membicarakan ciuman tadi sore? Apa urusannya kalau Akashi mencium laki-laki lain? Toh ia yakin Aomine juga pasti pernah mencium orang lain selama mereka berhubungan. Memang dikiranya ia tidak lihat lelaki itu pulang berdua dengan Midorima?

"Ah, aku tahu." Aomine menjentikkan jari. "Pantas kemarin kau bilang tidak mau dimanfaatkan olehku lagi. Pasti karena Kuroko Tetsuya ini, kan? Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai lelaki mungil seperti itu. Kok kau nggak cerita pada teman kecilmu?"

"Daiki," desisnya, memperingatkan Aomine agar tidak bicara macam-macam lagi.

"Aku sempat melihat kalian di toko buku seminggu setelah kita nggak saling bicara. Apa kau sudah suka padanya saat itu? Atau malah kalian sedang kencan?"

"DIAM!" bentak Akashi marah.

"KENAPA HARUS DIAM?!" Aomine balas membentak. "Kenapa aku harus diam, Akashi? Aku penasaran, tahu? Siapa sih Kuroko Tetsuya hingga kau dengan sukarela menciumnya begitu? Kau nggak pernah mau ku—"

Tangan Akashi terangkat, hendak memukul wajah dekil Aomine, namun lelaki itu menahan tangan Akashi sebelum sempat menyentuh wajahnya. Sebenarnya, tanpa ditahan pun tinju Akashi tidak akan mengenai wajah Aomine karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang kentara.

"Akashi—"

"Diam." Napas Akashi putus-putus akibat menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak. Ia tidak kesal karena Aomine menyindirnya, tapi karena Aomine seolah-olah menuduhnya menjadi penyebab semua masalah ini, menuduhnya berkencan dengan Kuroko padahal itu tidak benar, dan tidak mau berhenti membicarakan soal ciumannya dengan Kuroko. Apa Aomine pikir Akashi tidak merasa bersalah? Apa Aomine pikir Akashi tidak menyesal?

"Kau pikir—" Suara Akashi agak tercekat. "—siapa yang membuatku menunggu setiap pagi namun tidak pernah datang? Kau pikir siapa yang lebih dulu mengabaikan siapa? Kau pikir siapa yang memanfaatkan siapa? Kau pikir siapa yang sengaja beramah-ramah dengan lelaki lain barusan? Siapa, Daiki?"

.

_Everything will be fine…_

.

"Kau sendiri—"

"Berhenti membicarakan ciuman itu atau kubunuh kau." Akashi menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Aomine, menatap lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu dengan berapi-api. "Kau tahu? Menurutku lebih baik kita hentikan saja semua ini. Kau perlu memacari seseorang berambut merah supaya untung, kan? Selamat, temanmu—si Kagami itu—berambut merah. Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

Mata Aomine membelalak. Lelaki itu jelas tidak mengira Akashi akan bereaksi seperti ini. "A—"

.

…_will it not?_

.

"Selamat tinggal, Daiki."

Akashi benar-benar serius saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tidak mau lagi dimanfaatkan oleh Aomine, tidak mau lagi emosinya pecah-belah seperti tadi. Tapi bukannya lega, hatinya terasa semakin perih dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

Ia menangis.

* * *

_I don't remember since when this long darkness started, maybe since a hundred years?_

_You, who know that it will be a happy ending, are a fiction maniac_

.

Kuroko merupakan keberadaan yang jarang disadari orang-orang. Karena itulah ia dapat dengan mudah mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Saat ini, ia mengamati seorang pemuda bersurai merah beriris dwiwarna berwajah tampan namun pucat yang sedang duduk melamun di sampingnya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih lelah sejak terakhir kali Kuroko melihatnya—ketika mereka berciuman.

Kuroko sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika Akashi membalas pesannya dengan kalimat yang menyatakan pemuda itu sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Ada jeda satu jam sebelum Akashi membalas pesannya dan Kuroko yakin apapun yang terjadi dalam waktu satu jam itulah yang mengubah peringai Akashi. Lelaki itu menjadi lebih pendiam, lebih jarang tersenyum, dan lebih sering melamun.

"Akashi-_kun_."

Tapi Kuroko senang karena Akashi selalu tampak lebih baik setiap ia mengajaknya bicara.

"Ya, Tetsuya."

Hati Kuroko berdesir mendengar nama kecilnya terucap dari bibir mungil Akashi yang pucat sepucat wajahnya. Bibir itu tengah mengulum senyum tipis yang selalu membuat Akashi terlihat lebih tampan. Ingin rasanya mengecup bibir itu lagi, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Walau Akashi sudah mulai memanggil nama depannya sekarang, Kuroko tahu hati Akashi masih berada di tempat lain—di orang lain.

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang?" tanyanya lembut, berharap kali ini ia bisa memancing Akashi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sering dihindari pemuda itu.

Hening sejenak sebelum Akashi berdecak. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu." Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Alasan aku ingin terus bertemu denganmu adalah karena bersama Akashi-_kun_ bisa membuatku melupakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi padaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari, Akashi menyeringai, membuat jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang. "Kupikir karena kau menyukaiku."

"Memang benar," ucap Kuroko tegas. Pipinya memerah malu-malu. "Aku sangat menyukai Akashi-_kun_. Sangat suka sampai ada hari-hari tertentu di mana aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Akashi-_kun_."

Iris merah dan kuning menyala-nyala, menatap Kuroko tajam. "_Will you go out with me, then_?"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu mengerjap. Ia tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Apa Akashi benar-benar mengatakan…?

"Tetsuya." Akashi menarik jemari Kuroko ke dalam genggamannya. "_Tsukiatte kudasai_."

Mata Kuroko melebar. Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Akashi dan mencium pemuda itu dalam. Dirasanya Akashi balas mencium, melingkari pinggang Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Keduanya seolah melayang, dibuai dalam sensasi sesaat. Seharusnya Akashi senang mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar ia sukai. Semua berakhir bahagia—_happy ending_—namun begitu ia bergelung dalam selimutnya di malam hari, ia merasa hampa.

Dan sepertinya Akashi terlalu larut dalam kehampaannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaannya.

* * *

Chapter lalu tentang Aomine dan yang ini tentang Akashi. Kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris di atas masih merupakan terjemahan lagu milik SHINee, _'Why So Serious?' _dan _'Better Off'_ dengan sedikit perubahan, _all rights reserved_. _The chapter title still inspired by them_. Makasih sudah membaca!


	4. The Misconceptions of Us

Terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Kisses and hugs!

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tahu pemuda itu tidak pernah suka mendengarnya mengoceh tentang idolanya. Sungguh, ia mencoba. Tapi ia rupanya tidak mampu memendam perasaan antusiasnya lebih lama lagi. Maka ia mulai mengoceh, menceritakan pertemuannya dengan orang yang sudah ia kagumi sejak SMP. Lelaki itu sesekali menanggapi dengan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. Semakin lama wajah lelaki itu semakin keruh namun ia tidak menyadarinya dan terus mengoceh.

"Menurutmu, apa aku dan dia memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu? Aku yakin pertemuanku dengannya dua hari lalu bukan cuma kebetulan biasa. Iya kan, Kuroko?"

"Hm."

"Gosip-gosip tentangnya itu bukan hanya bualan. Dia memang sangat jago bermain basket. Dua hari lalu aku _one-on-one_ dengannya dan aku kalah." Ia terkekeh bersemangat. "Eh? Aku sudah cerita soal itu ya?"

"Hm."

"Aomine Daiki itu benar-benar hebat deh. Hari ini aku akan ke lapangan lagi. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu. Aku mau balas dendam soal kekalahanku—"

"Aomine Daiki, Aomine Daiki, selalu saja bicara soal Aomine Daiki. Kapan kau akan bosan bicara tentang orang itu, Kagami-_kun_?"

Ia mematung di tempat. Baru kali ini ia melihat lelaki itu lepas kendali. Iris biru langit lelaki itu menatapnya tajam hingga ia tidak berani bersuara. Hei, bagaimana kalau lelaki itu suka memukul orang saat marah? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya kalau sampai babak belur dipukuli lelaki sekecil itu?

Tapi kemudian lelaki itu tampak malu telah menampakkan emosinya yang sebenarnya. "Maaf. Silakan lanjutkan ceritamu. Aku mendengarkan."

Ia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia terus bercerita saat ia tahu lelaki itu bisa marah jika mendengarnya bicara tentang Aomine?

"Ah." Lelaki itu mendadak berhenti melangkah. Tangannya tengah memegang ponsel. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kagami-_kun_. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng. Sampai ketemu besok."

Lelaki itu mengantongi ponselnya dan tergesa-gesa berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Ia tahu siapa yang akan ditemui lelaki itu. Akashi Seijuurou. Lelaki bersurai merah itu sempat menelepon ke ponsel Kuroko saat ia meminta Kuroko ke rumahnya kemarin untuk mengajarinya belajar. Kuroko sedang ke toilet dan ia hampir mengangkat telepon itu namun tidak jadi karena Kuroko sudah kembali. Satu hal yang akan selalu ia ingat adalah betapa gembiranya ekspresi wajah Kuroko begitu melihat ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia tidak mau Kuroko pergi menemui lelaki itu sekarang.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE MISCONCEPTIONS OF US**

.

**KUROKO**

"_Tadaima_."

Sebelum ia sempat masuk ke rumah, ia sudah bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Setiap tahun memang selalu begini. Keluarga adik ayahnya yang tinggal di luar kota datang ke Tokyo menjelang liburan natal, dan rumahnya lah yang menjadi penginapan gratis untuk mereka.

"_Okaeri_, Tetsu-_kun_!"

Nah, itu sepupunya, Momoi Satsuki. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya gadis itu sangat suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ia sendiri tidak begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis itu karena ia lebih suka menyendiri di kamarnya tanpa ada gangguan.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis dan mengganti sepatunya sebelum menemani Momoi ke ruang keluarga yang terdengar berisik. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia menerima pesan ibunya bahwa keluarga Momoi datang dan ibunya ingin ia langsung pulang. Ah, padahal ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kagami dari pada dengan sepupunya yang berisik. Tapi ia sedang bete karena Kagami terus bercerita tentang Aomine. Memang dikiranya ia tidak bosan?

"Satsuki-_chan_, biarkan Tetsuya ganti baju dulu. Kau jangan menempelinya terus." Ibu Momoi menasehati putrinya yang lebih muda lima tahun dari Kuroko sambil berusaha menarik putrinya itu menjauhi Kuroko.

Ia mengangguk pada bibinya kemudian ke pamannya. "Selamat siang. Aku akan ke atas untuk menaruh barang-barangku."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Paman dan bibinya sudah asyik mengobrol dengan ibunya sementara Momoi merengek-rengek di pangkuan bibinya. Ya sudahlah. Ia memang lebih suka begini kok. Sesampainya di kamar di lantai atas, ia berkutat dengan kancing kemejanya. Pikirannya melayang ke dua siluet berbeda. Yang satu bodoh, tinggi, kekar, dan polos. Yang satu lagi cerdas, mungil, sopan, dan elegan.

Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. Ia tidak mau memikirkan mereka saat ini. Mereka sudah cukup menyita pikirannya selama dua hari terakhir. Terutama pemuda yang satu itu.

_Tsukiatte kudasai_.

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya, reflek membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ah. Yang benar-benar menggenggam hatinya ternyata memang hanya lelaki itu. Ia ingin menemui lelaki itu sekarang juga. Apa ia bisa keluar rumah tanpa ketahuan orangtuanya? Mungkin bisa. Orangtuanya kan jarang memerhatikan keberadaannya di rumah.

* * *

**AKASHI**

"Eh, ada Akashi! Ke mana saja sih kau? Kok nggak pernah ikut kami main lagi? Padahal kami sudah pesan ke Aomine untuk mengajakmu."

Ia menatap sekumpulan lelaki berandalan teman Aomine dengan dingin. Beraninya mereka bicara seolah mereka adalah teman dekatnya. Siapa juga yang sudi bermain dengan mereka lagi? Kalau bukan karena Aomine—

Tch. Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat apapun mengenai lelaki _tan_ itu.

Ia melangkah melewati mereka tanpa menjawab. Rasanya ia ingin memberitahu mereka supaya mereka sadar kalau level dirinya jauh lebih tinggi, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menyapanya. Toh ia tidak pernah menganggap mereka teman.

Setibanya ia di luar—teman-teman rendahan Aomine menyerukan kata-kata kasar padanya—ia melihat mobilnya sudah siaga. Ia hanya perlu masuk dan duduk diam seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Tidak lama, gerbang sekolah berganti menjadi gerbang rumahnya dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Dua iris heterokromnya terpaku pada kanopi biru tua yang menutupi langit-langit berwarna cokelat kehitaman dari pandangannya.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia meminta lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya. Itu berarti sudah dua hari pula ia dihantui perasaan aneh yang senantiasa berkocol dalam hatinya, mempertanyakan apakah perbuatannya itu benar. Tentu saja benar. Ia kan tidak pernah salah. Meminta lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya adalah perbuatan yang sangat benar.

Lalu kenapa perasaannya kacau? Kenapa sulit baginya untuk tersenyum seperti dulu lagi? Kenapa keberadaan lelaki itu tidak lagi membuat hatinya tenang? Kenapa—di atas segalanya—ia masih ingin melihat sosok teman kecilnya?

Jemari Akashi merayap ke _night stand_ di samping ranjangnya. Ia mengambil ponsel, membentuk huruf A yang menjadi _pattern screen lock_ ponsel tersebut, dan melamun menatap _wallpaper_ yang tidak pernah ia ganti sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Touou. Hatinya perih dan ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia melamun saat ponselnya bergetar. Ikon yang menandakan ada e-mail masuk terlihat di layarnya.

**From: aominedaiki31**

**Bisa bicara sebentar?**

Ia merenung sejenak, menimbang apakah ia harus membalas e-mail tersebut. Ia tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih membalas, ia langsung menghapus e-mail tersebut dari _inbox_ dan menghapusnya lagi dari _trash_. Kini ia seolah tidak pernah menerima e-mail itu.

Dengan perasaan kacau, ia menelepon sebuah nomor. Yang ditelepon langsung mengangkat pada dering pertama.

"_Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"_

Ia dapat mendengar suara bising dari seberang sambungan. Ia tidak bertanya di mana lelaki itu berada dan kenapa latarnya berisik sekali. Ia tidak menanyakan apa-apa, hanya berkata pelan, "Aku merindukanmu."

Tapi begitu kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, Akashi tahu itu tidak benar. Ia tidak merindukan lelaki itu. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Karena hatinya terlalu sibuk merindukan orang lain.

* * *

**AOMINE**

Ia melihat lelaki itu melangkah ke mobilnya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Wajah yang sudah dilihatnya sejak ia masih kecil. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak lelaki itu meninggalkannya bersama Kagami malam itu. Ia tidak pernah mendekati lelaki itu lagi, karena pikirnya lelaki itu membencinya dan tidak ingin ia dekat-dekat. Tapi sejujurnya tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain menarik lelaki itu ke koridor paling sepi di sekolah dan mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia telah membuat lelaki itu marah.

Ia tidak melakukannya. Ralat, ia tidak _berani_ melakukannya. Konyol. Bagaimana bisa ia, Aomine Daiki, takut pada lelaki pendek dan mungil bernama Akashi itu? Ia jelas lebih kuat dari Akashi dan mampu meninjunya hingga babak belur kalau ia mau. Oke, itu tidak benar. Akashi, anehnya, jauh lebih kuat darinya dan ia tidak akan mampu menyentuhnya satu inci pun kalau lelaki itu tidak mengizinkan.

Aaaahhhh! Ia merindukan lelaki itu setengah mati! Bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa kembali berteman? Semua gara-gara ramalan sialan itu. Apanya yang membawa keuntungan? Ia baru sadar ia tidak pernah mengalami keuntungan apapun. Malah ia mengalami banyak kesialan.

"Loh, memang kau beneran percaya dengan ramalan itu?" Kakaknya berkata ketika ia mengomel pada gadis itu sore harinya.

Ia mengernyit memandang dua iris timun yang menutupi kelopak mata sang kakak, juga krim berwarna hijau tua yang menghiasi seluruh wajah gadis itu. Apa sih cairan kental menjijikan itu? Kenapa kakaknya mau mengotori wajahnya dengan mengoleskan cairan macam itu?

"Aku nggak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, Daiki. Ramalan itu kan cuma main-main. Aku menyuruh pacarku mengecat rambutnya juga hanya untuk main-main kok. Sekarang rambutnya sudah normal lagi."

Otaknya berkerja cukup lambat hari itu, tapi begitu ia sadar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, ia langsung menuang sisa cairan menjijikan yang terletak di mangkuk kecil ke wajah kakaknya. Lalu ia berlari keluar, mengabaikan kakaknya yang menjerit-jerit marah. Sialan. Memang cuma gadis itu yang marah? Ia juga marah. Kalau bukan karena ramalan idiot itu, hubungannya dengan Akashi tidak akan rusak.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumah Akashi. Memutuskan untuk meminta maaf, ia mengirim e-mail pada lelaki itu, berniat mengajaknya bicara. Tidak ada balasan. Yah, ia sudah bisa menebak sih. Sebaiknya ia menunggu lelaki itu atau pergi ke lapangan basket? Menunggu selama apapun, toh Akashi tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya.

* * *

**AKASHI**

Oh, ia yakin takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian menghindari lelaki itu, tapi lagi-lagi mereka bertemu. Seharusnya ia tidak ke taman bermain malam ini. Seharusnya ia tidak hanya duduk diam di ayunan saat melihat lelaki itu mendekat dari arah lapangan basket. Seharusnya ia tetap melangkah pergi meskipun lelaki itu memintanya tinggal sebentar.

"Aku bersumpah ini tidak akan lama. Jadi, tolong…"

Ia menyentakkan tangannya dari jemari lelaki itu dan berbalik hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Lelaki itu tersenyum—oh, bukan, lelaki itu memamerkan cengiran idiotnya yang biasa.

"Ayo kita main, Akashi."

Ia mengerjap. Main? Lelaki itu mengajaknya main? Apa otak lelaki itu bermasalah atau mengalami kerusakan saraf atau bagaimana?

"_Truth or Dare_."

Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Begitu rupanya. _Truth or Dare_, ya? Apa yang ingin ditanyakan lelaki itu? Apa yang ingin diketahui lelaki itu? Apa yang lelaki itu inginkan darinya? Mana yang harus ia pilih? "_Truth_." Ia berujar, tidak begitu berhasil menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya.

"Apa kau rindu padaku?"

Degup jantungnya agak tersendat dan napasnya tercekat. Itu yang ingin Aomine tanyakan? Apa ia merindukan Aomine? Ia sudah bersiap menggeleng, namun ternyata kepalanya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia sudah mau menjawab 'tidak', namun suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Hanya hatinya yang tidak membeku setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hatinya menjawab 'ya'.

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau ia mengaku semudah itu. Maka ia memaksa dirinya berkata, "_Dare_."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku."

Suasana hening mencekam. Akashi tahu ia sudah bertingkah seperti pengecut. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan _truth_ dari Aomine dan sekarang ia jelas tidak mau melakukan _dare_ dari lelaki itu. _Truth or Dare_, apa bisa ia meminta '_or_' saja?

Lelaki itu mendadak terkekeh pelan, seolah memahami dilema yang ia alami. Lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya dan berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. "_Truth_. Perasaanku padamu, apa kau ingin mendengarnya?" Lelaki itu hanya berhenti sedetik sebelum melanjutkan. "_Dare_. Kukatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku. Mencintaimu."

Kemudian lelaki itu kembali melangkah. Melangkah dan terus melangkah hingga Akashi tidak bisa mendengar suara sepatunya lagi.

Saat itulah ia menjawab pertanyaan _truth_.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Saat itulah ia melakukan _dare_.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**KUROKO**

Ia terdiam sejenak dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Jujur, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya lagi-lagi berkecamuk, seolah membandingkan dua siluet lelaki yang berbeda bagai langit dan bumi.

"Tetsuya, mau menelepon sampai kapan? Nanti makananmu keburu dingin!"

"Maaf, sebentar lagi, Bu." Ia balas berteriak pada ibunya yang tengah sibuk mengisi mangkuk nasi. "Ah, Akashi-_kun_, aku sedang—"

"_Tentu. Sudah waktunya makan malam, bukan? Maaf mengganggu. Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya."_

Sebagian kecil dirinya tidak ingin memutus telepon dan terus bicara dengan Akashi. Bagaimana pun, ia kan menyukai lelaki bersurai merah itu. Namun sebagian dirinya lagi—bagian yang lebih besar—mengatakan ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan kembali ke meja makan. "Sampai jumpa, Akashi-_kun_."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ia mengantongi ponselnya dan kembali ke meja makan. Hatinya terasa agak berat. Ia menyesal telah mencium Akashi di hari pemuda itu memintanya menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Kenapa ia melakukannya kalau mengucapkan 'aku juga rindu padamu' pun ia tak bisa? Kenapa ia malah merasa terbebani mendengar Akashi merindukannya?

Lagi-lagi sebuah kalimat yang sama, yang diucapkan oleh dua orang berbeda padanya, terngiang di kepalanya. Dua lelaki memintanya menjadi kekasih mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa terus membandingkan mereka karena mereka mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Hanya saja hatinya terombang-ambing, tidak bisa memilih. Dan lagi ia tahu kalau kedua lelaki itu menyukai Aomine Daiki.

Ironis.

Dua lelaki yang menyukai Aomine Daiki sama-sama memintanya menjadi kekasih mereka. Mendadak ia yang diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki itu. Ia tidak tahu mana yang tulus mencintainya, mana yang _two-timing_. Kemudian ia teringat bagaimana salah satu dari mereka membisikkan nama yang bukan namanya ketika lelaki itu menciumnya.

Ia tidak tahu lagi ia lebih suka menjadi dirinya sendiri atau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Aomine Daiki.

"Kenapa kau nggak makan, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"_Mou_, Tetsuya, nanti kau makin kurus kalau nggak makan. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Sepertinya ia ingin menjadi seperti ibunya saja, yang hanya mengkhawatirkan makanan yang tidak dihabiskan.

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Semua tentang Kagami adalah memori.

Memori setahun yang lalu ketika ia dan tim basket SMP Seirin sedang beristirahat lima menit setelah latihan neraka yang dipimpin oleh kapten perempuan mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah temannya, partnernya, bayangannya. Dan saat itu Kuroko duduk di sampingnya di _bench_, menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang masih tersegel rapat beserta sebuah majalah wanita padanya. Majalah wanita itu berisi ramalan mengenai pengaruh warna rambut pasangan terhadap hubungan percintaan.

Ia sempat berpikir itu majalah dewasa, namun sekarang ia sadar itu pemikiran konyol. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membaca majalah dewasa? Ha, lelaki itu masih terlalu kecil untuk hal-hal begituan!

"Hey, warna yang cocok denganku adalah warna biru!" Ia berseru gembira setahun lalu pada Kuroko yang balas tersenyum tipis.

"Berarti Kagami-_kun_ harus berhubungan denganku, ya?"

Ia tahu Kuroko bercanda karena ia bisa melihat kilatan geli di iris biru muda lelaki itu, tapi ia malah menyeringai dan berkata, "Oke."

Wajah Kuroko memerah malu dan entah bagaimana mereka menjalin hubungan romantis sejak itu.

Dan tadi siang, Kuroko memberitahunya bahwa lelaki itu tidak sepolos yang ia kira. Rupanya lelaki itu tidak bercanda saat mengusulkan mereka sebaiknya berpacaran. Kuroko dengan sengaja menyodorkan majalah wanita setahun lalu supaya Kagami terpancing.

"Kuroko, tunggu!"

Lelaki itu berbalik dengan wajah tidak sabar. "Maaf, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru, Kagami-_kun_."

Ia memutar mata dengan jengkel. Tega sekali Kuroko meninggalkannya demi lelaki lain. Bukankah itu termasuk selingkuh? "Ngapain sih kau menemui cowok itu? Asal tahu saja ya, dia sepertinya ada main dengan Aomine."

Alis Kuroko terangkat heran, bercampur geli dan terkejut. "Aku nggak mengerti maksudmu."

"Yang benar saja!" serunya semakin jengkel. Kenapa Kuroko masih memasang tampang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa begitu? Menyebalkan. "Aku lagi ngomongin Akashi! Akashi yang kemarin menelepon ke ponselmu waktu kau lagi di rumahku. Akashi Seijuurou yang ayahnya terkenal itu!"

Keheranan dan keterkejutan Kuroko pudar, menyisakan kebingungan yang semakin mendalam. "Ada apa dengan Akashi-_kun_? Apa kau sedang marah, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Kenapa kau masih pura-pura bodoh begitu saat aku jelas-jelas memergokimu selingkuh dengan Akashi, hah?!"

"Selingkuh?" Nada suara Kuroko meninggi saking kagetnya. "Kau bicara apa, Kagami-_kun_? Aku selingkuh dari siapa dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kau itu benar bodoh, ya? Kau sekarang mau menemui Akashi, kan? Kau meninggalkanku demi Akashi, kan? Itu namanya selingkuh."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, sepertinya memproses kata-kata Kagami. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Sorot geli juga sesuatu yang seperti harapan dan sakit hati terpancar di kedua iris biru langit itu. "Sebenarnya aku mau cepat pulang karena adik ayahku datang dari luar kota." Kuroko diam sejenak. "Lagipula meski aku meninggalkanmu demi Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak yakin itu bisa disebut selingkuh."

Ia salah tingkah untuk sepersekian detik sebelum memelototi Kuroko. "Hah! Dan kenapa bisa begitu? Kau meninggalkan pacarmu demi laki-laki lain. Kalau bukan selingkuh, apa namanya?"

"Namanya salah paham," sahut Kuroko cepat. "Sebelum kau menuduhku selingkuh, izinkan aku bertanya, sejak kapan Kagami-_kun_ jadi pacarku?"

"Ha?" Alisnya terangkat. Kok Kuroko bertanya begitu padanya? Bukankah lelaki itu yang menyarankan mereka berpacaran? "Sejak tahun lalu waktu kau memberiku majalah wanita konyol itu, kan?"

"Tapi Kagami-kun nggak pernah memintaku jadi pacarmu. Kau cuma bilang oke."

Nah, sekarang jadi ia yang bingung. Jadi Kuroko tidak pernah menganggap mereka pacaran? Jadi selama ini hanya ia yang beranggapan begitu? Ugh, ia jadi malu. Pipinya terasa panas.

Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan maklum dan berujar, "Kalau begitu aku per—"

"_Tsukiatte kudasai_!"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyerukan kalimat itu, namun ia tidak menyesal. Ada secerah perasaan bangga dan puas melihat mata Kuroko melebar terkejut. Ketika wajah lelaki mungil di hadapannya mulai memerah sampai ke leher, ia merasa wajahnya ikut memerah. Hatinya diselimuti dengan rasa hangat dan ia tahu ia sudah mengatakan kalimat yang tepat.

* * *

Apa sudah jelas maksud fic ini? Atau malah jadi makin ribet? Jadi intinya… gitu deh. xP Untuk alur, alurnya maju terus dari Kagami-Kuroko-Akashi-Aomine-Akashi. Terus bagian Kuroko-Kagami yang terakhir itu alurnya mundur lagi._ The chapter title still inspired by SHINee_. Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
